Super Mario Toy Show Easter Special 2011
Super Mario Toy Show Easter Special 2011 is the 15th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 5th (and presumably final) holiday special of the series. Plot synopsis Easter has arrived once again, and Power Ranger Guy is disappointed with his Easter selection. So he decides to steal some of Mario's candy and pick out the ones he wants. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator Trivia *The video is super whispery, possibly because IronYoshi made it so early in the morning. Transcript (The video opens with Mario, once again, sleeping. He eventually wakes up.) Mario: (yawns) Did I sleep good. Today is Easter. Holy crap! Let's see what the Easter Bunny brought me. (he heads for a bucket filled up with candy and a DVD. Mario gasps) HOLY CRAP! Holy crap! Oh, let's see what I got. Let's see what I got! (brings the bucket down to the bed) Oh yeah. Oh yes. I got, uh, a DVD of all the Walking With films, some chalk, some Reese's, a cup of- gum in a cup, and this big chocolate bunny, holy crap this is gonna- I guess me and Yoshi are gonna have to devour this thing. It's freakin' huge. See what else I got. (Throws out more candy) I got um, this, I got some Fun-Dip, some bubbles. Not sure why. And... peanut butter eggs! More Reese's, 'n this, more Reese's, Nerds, Laffy-Taffy, more Nerds, holy crap! Holy Crap! Look at all this! IIIIIII love Easter I love Easter it's the best Holiday besides Christmas! Yoshi: Uh... hey there Mario. (sees the candy pile) Whoa! Look at all that candy. Look at all the chalk. You got a DVD set of Walking With... Dinosaurs?! Mario: Not just Walking With Dinosaurs! Walking With Beasts, Walking With Monsters, and Walking With Cavemen. Yoshi: Whoa. You know what? We should watch this. (Before Yoshi could say anything, a slight rumble of thunder can be heard) What was that? Mario: Sounded like thunder. Yoshi: Oh man, that means we can't do our Easter Egg hunt. Mario: Mm, yeah. But we did get a lot of stuff. Look! The Easter Bunny even brought me a gigantic chocolate rabbit! Yoshi: WHOA! That's huge- EGGS! I love eggs! I LOVE EGGS! I love eggs! Eggs are fun! Oh, let's see what's in here. Okay, we got some... (pops open an egg) Jolly Ranchers. More Jolly Ranchers. Even more Jolly Ranchers. more Jolly Ranchers, holy crap, it's a Jolly Rancher-Fest! See, uh, let's see, uh... chocolate? Gummy rabbits? (starts noming one) Their not that bad. Their actually kinda good. Mario: Let's wake Pikachu up. Pikachu, wake up! Hey look, I even got this can or drum... this drum of gum. Yoshi: Sweet. Mario: Pikachu, wake up! Pikachu: Hm? What is it? Uh-I'm sleepy- (gasps) I just rolled over. Look at all that STUFF! We should watch that DVD right now, we should eat all this candy, we should eat that chocolate bunny, and all this kinda stuff! Plus those bubbles, and draw on that chalk! EVERYTHING! Oooooh... it's the best Easter ever. Yoshi: Yeah. Hope Power Ranger Guy has a good Easter. 'Cuz he never has a good Easter. Mario: Well, let's see. (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is sleeping and then he wakes up) Power Ranger Guy: Hey, today's Easter. Let's see what the Easter Bunny brought me! I- uh- he put- uh... I put this hat where he gave me the candy. (moves the hat) HUUAAH! Only 3 Jolly Ranchers? Only 3 miserable Jolly Ranchers?! I don't even like grapefruit! Elite: Hey, I like those kind. Devastator: Ruh huh! Power Ranger Guy: Aww... every year I get really crappy stuff for Easter. Not anything exciting! Well, I think we should do our Easter Egg hunt! (heads to the window and giggles) Let's look outside! (moves the blindfolds and looks out the window) What? It's miserable and rainy out there! OY! Hm. I think I'll take something from Mario's. Let's do it. (Scene change. Yoshi is brutally attacking the chocolate rabbit.) Mario: Whoa, Yoshi! Your devouring that like a Tyrannosaurus killing a Gallimimus! Yoshi: I know I only like fruit items, I really love chocolate! (goes back to viciously attacking the rabbit) Mario: Let me join in! (He does so) Pikachu, are you coming in? Pikachu: Neh. Oh what the heck?! (joins in as well) Power Ranger Guy: Heh, their busy eating their chocolate rabbit. Let's see... (moves toward the candy pile) what I can snag from them. I can have their DVD. Let's find... ooh, I'll take this, and this, I love watermelons. And this. (grabs the gum drum) Oh yeah! Jackpot! Well, I'm getting outa here. (heads back to his base) (Scene change. Mario and his friends are full from eating the chocolate rabbit.) Pikachu: (rolls over) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH... Mario: (feeling sick) Man, you said it, Pikachu. I got so full from eating that chocolate bunny. I really, really have. Yoshi: (hiccup) I've never felt so sick in my life! That thing just really fills you up. Pikachu: Uhgh! My arms are stubby! I can't move 'em! I CAN'T MOVE 'EM! Mario: (gets up) Well, let's see what other candy we can devour. I'll go get my... drum of gum. (Sees that it's not there) WHERE'S MY DRUM OF GUM?! It's gone! It-it's missing! Yoshi: Pikachu, I bet Power Ranger Guy's up to this. Pikachu, you stand guard... of... all our stuff. Pikachu: Got it. Yoshi: We're gonna save it. Hop on, Mario! Mario: Okay. (gets on Yoshi's back, and soon take off. The Mario World theme is played) Alright, Power Ranger Guy! Hand over our stuff! (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy arrives) Power Ranger Guy: Says who? Mario: Says me! Because... you already have your Easter candy! Power Ranger Guy: But I hate those kind of Jolly Ranchers! My favorite flavors are Strawberry and Apple. And Lemon. Mario (gets off Yoshi) You know, we can make a trade. (Scene change.) Mario: You know, you don't have to steal our stuff. You know we can make a trade. Power Ranger Guy: A trade? But I like this stuff. But, most of all, I like Jolly Ranchers. Yoshi: You know, I'll go back down and get your favorite flavors. (Yoshi heads back down to get the Jolly Ranchers Power Ranger Guy likes) Okay, let's see... we don't have any Apple, but we do have some Lemon. And some Strawberry. And Watermelon. (goes back to the base) EEEZ- flutter flutter flutter. Here, you can have these. Power Ranger Guy: (gasps) My favorite Jolly Rancher flavors! (sniffs) You guys are so- (sneezes) nice. Sorry, when I get kinda sad, I sneeze. Mario: Ah, don't worry. We'll see you later. By the way, have a stick of gum. Power Ranger Guy: Oh, thanks. (Mario and Yoshi head back down with their candy.) Mario: Did anyone touch our stuff, Pikachu? Pikachu: Nope. Well, okay, let's go watch our DVD. Mario: Okay. Sweet. This is going to be very, very fun. Well, see ya later, folks! Have a Happy Easter! And when you get a giant chocolate bunny, devour it like a T-Rex devouring a Gallimimus! Okay, see ya! (video ends) External Links Videohttp://www.metacafe.com/watch/6301750/super_mario_toy_show_easter_special_2011/ Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes